Washu's creation
by Mayasiiu
Summary: 5th Chapter done! How did Washu create Ryoko? What happens to Ryoko when Kagato kidnappes her? How will the others think? R
1. My baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters related. Although this is my story thought up by me! So hands off! I do this simply to entertain you readers and myself. Enjoy the story and please review nicely!

Just so you know:

**Washu, Ryoko and Rio-ohki link**

Other peoples thoughts

* * *

**Washu's Creation**

Chapter 1: My baby

A large spaceship was preparing to dock at platform 5463 at the Royal Space Academy…

The scientists dream was to someday work here. Only the best minds would be able to actually become a famous or infamous professor. The Academy was huge, much bigger than many planets put together. The highly sophisticated equipment in the entire universe was usually developed here, security was tight and any intruder would have been blasted to merely ash…

The tank was carrying one of the universe's most dangerous substances… Mass. It didn't show up on any readings that are light reactive and heat reactive systems. It was a special delivery to one of the highly respectable scientists, Professor Washu. Most scientists wouldn't be allowed to order such a delivery but this experiment was necessary and was demanded that it should be delivered.

"Perfect!" The scientist's eyes glistened, like a thousand emeralds. Her pink spiky hair flowed down her back nearly touching her legs. Although she looked like a child, of the age of 12 she was nearly over 20,000 years old. The scientist's name was Washu.

The ship came into land in the sub-space portal and the mass was transferred into the professor's lab.

Without hesitation the Washu ran to the container that her new experiment was being held. She pressed her hand against the glass and softy spoke.

"You are nearly done… My baby…" The young scientist muttered to experiment in the tube filled in a green-ish liquid. A small tiny mass was floating in the centre.

It seemed to react to her presence as she spoke the soft tiny piece of mass began to float up, nearing her hand and pressing against the glass.

This was her master piece, she had never come across such a difficult and challenge.

"I see! So now you talk to it?" A handsome young man stood behind her. He had long icy grey hair stood behind her. His piercing stare could frighten even the most toughest of space pirates away. He was the assistant of professor Washu, even though she sometimes treated him like a lab rat ( her favourite game :)

"WAAAHH!"

The young boy jumped backward in reaction to the sudden yelp.

"Sorry to scare you Professor Washu… It's just the new load of mass has arrived in dock 5463" The handsome man spluttered before he could even think of the reaction the red haired professor would come out with.

She is very unpredictable He thought to himself She might blow again, I would certainly not want that after last week

Washu turned her head, only to the boy's horror that it was a purple red colour…

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY, ITS LITTLE WASHU?" She screamed as the sweat drop from the student appeared behind his head. The woman was intent on being called 'Little Washu' by her student and all the other staff at the Space Academy.

"Phew! Any way… You said the delivery has come? Alright I shall go right away!" She yelled at the top of her voice, pointing her index finger in the air before rushing off. Most of the other professors thought she was barking insane but she had the most brilliant mind in the universe. Otherwise she would probably be kicked out of the science academy...

* * *

Afew months later…

* * *

"ITS HERE! IT'S HERE! OH KAMI-SAMA! IT'S HERE!" The professor was jumping around in hysterics. She was so thrilled. It had worked. The experiment she had worked on so hard and put all her effort into, she had finished it! For hundreds of years it took! 

"Lil' Washu! Please calm down!" Shouted her assistants attempting to calm the nutty scientist down

"NO! IT'S HERE! MY BABY! IT'S HERE!" She bellowed down the main corridor of the Space Academy. She had finally done it and she intended to shout it to the world. Her greatest masterpiece…

She ran screaming in excitement to the tank that her experiment was being held. The mass had grown from a tiny speck to a full body mass, with a brown colour. Once again it floated to top were her young pale hands were placed on the tank.

**Yes my baby. Your coming **

This wasn't this first time she used the mental link between the mass and her to talk to it. She had sometimes got a hum or a grunt from the mass in return but this time it was a hic-up.

The emerald eyed scientist gleamed up at the tank. She had done it. A beautiful child had been created because of her. Its own will, thoughts, personality, everything…

Everything! It would be everything to her. Her little child... She had lost one. Not this time. No, this would be _hers_ no one else's. Hers… Her little baby…

From all the excitement she began to feel sleepy. She slumped down next to the tank and gently fell asleep.

**My baby… Baby… my little one…my little Ryoko…** She thought as she drifted. The name came to her in a flash.

**Yes…. That is who it is… Little Ryoko…My little Ryoko…**


	2. My little Ryoko

**A/N: **Sorry about the errors in the last chapter! The thoughts went a little wrong. It wouldn't show up! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter. This is my first fanfic so I'm new to this! Thank you to all that reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any other characters in any of the series. But the story is mine! So hands off:)

* * *

**Washu's Creation: **

Chapter 2: My little Ryoko 

The red haired scientist woke with a start. It had been five months… Her little baby was still not ready

'Why?'

She couldn't understand why her perfection could not be perfect. Even for the best genius in the universe, it was all too hard to explain…

As she climbed out her bed, she felt the cold lab floor touch her feet.

'Ugh! Have to get a rug there! I hate to wake up onto a cold empty floor.

With a click of her fingers she instantly placed a round cream-ish rug beneath her feet.

"Much better!" She thought aloud to herself. She hoped out of bed, phased into some clothes and ran out of her inter-dimensional room and into the lab where her new foundling lay sleeping in a tank of green fluid.

She had developed a lot in the passing months. Her hair, short and spiked like her mother's but was an odd cyan colour. The tank made it look like an almost teal-green colour.

Little fingers tightly clutched the baby's knees as if in a tuck shape.

Small facial features could be seen through the thick liquid but could not be seen clearly. A tiny nose and a small mouth… The eyes had not yet grown fully.

The small body floated up to her mother as if to say **Hi** but no words were spoken. Even in the mind link the unborn child would not say a word. The only signs were the small infant's movement up to her creator, to the edge of the tank.

**Come on little Ryoko… What's wrong with you? You must come soon… **

The red-haired scientist student had gone on a conference with some of the other professors of the academy. He had been gone for a while, studying the growth of high concentrated energy. He had traveled billions of miles to a place called Earth, which had a high and abnormal amount...

Riiiiinnnnnngggg Riiiiiinnnngggg! A slight ringing could be heard through a subspace portal far into Washu's lab.

"What? Who in their right mind would use such an old and decrepit piece of junk?" She asked herself in the cold, dark lab.

She entered the portal only to find a telephone! Such a thing had been used millions of years ago on Juria! Who would use one now?

"Um hello? This is the greatest scientific genius in the universe." She said picking up the receiver the wrong way round "HELLO?"

Not receiving a reply she began to get annoying and bellowed down the phone "HEEELLLOOO?"

"'Lil Washu?" A voice came from the phone.

"Oh! Silly me eh?" she sighed a sweat drop formed at the back of her head. "Kagato?"

"Hello! I'm on Earth! Sorry we don't have very good technology here so I had to use the monster.

"Having a good time? That Clay fellow hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?"

"Well he questioned me a bit about working for you"

"Prat..." Washu mumbled

"So how is the experiment?"

"Not good I'm afraid. In fact I don't think she'll live... sobs lightly"

"Don't worry professor. It will be alright" Hereassured her slightly.

**Nyh **

Little Ryoko? Are you there?

Nothing...

"Professor?" Kagato asked down the phone, unaware of the sudden mental link sound. He didn't know about the mental link which was lucky for the invents that would follow in time

"Sorry, just err... just spaced out, yes spaced! Sorry BUT I MUST GO!" She almost shouted down the phone before slamming the receiver down. She ran towards the tank, the green liquid had begun o boil rapidly and the mass in the middle could not be seen.

**Little RYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU? MY BABY! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME! **

A faint grunt from the tank replied to her. It seemed to be worried. Something was about to happen. The child knew this and so did Washu.

**Mommy is here! Don't worry. I'm here! **

The small figure began to grow rapidly. The short little cyan hair grew into long spikes down her bag, while long bangs began to fall to her shoulders. Her body began to grow into a full adult.

**Meh! **The voice inside Washu's head. It was her little Ryoko. She was finding the mental link.

The tank's thick green liquid began to evaporate and drain away. The glass slowly lifted and the figure rose from the crouching position to a standing one. Unsteadily she wobbled, because she could not walk yet you see she fell straight into Washu.

"Ugh! Little Ryoko! Get off me please" The red haired scientist pleaded with her newmasterpiece…

Laughing Washu got up from underneath her daughter. She couldn't call her a creation that many would do in the academy because she used her ovum to make Ryoko, so she was more a mother to her than a proper creator. Many other professors and students at the academy thought she was mad, to be so attached to a experiment.

But to her she wasn't a creation, she was her daughter. Her little Ryoko. After her son was taken she had become married to her science, nothing else. But now she had a baby, a little one, little Ryoko...

**M...Mu...Muuuammy? **

**Yes Ryoko... Mummy!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wow! I like this! R&R welcome!

Next chapter:

Kagato returns and sees Ryoko who has gained the power to tranform into the form that she is now and the form of a small child version of her.


	3. When he comes back

Author's notes: I am so sorry about the major down time on this story! I am finishing it soon and ill be complete in a few days (started writing this chapter on the 23rd May 2006) don't worry I will finish it.

Thank you to these people for the great feedback: BLUEARCHANGEL, Dream-Ryoko, Teen13, firewu!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any other pioneer shows. If I did then I would make a fortune! This story is mine, made up in my own head so hands off!

**

* * *

Washu's creation:**

Chapter 3: When he comes back

'Why, hello Kagato! I didn't except you back till later in the galactic year!" A short red haired scientist welcomed her student back to the science acadamy.

"Yes… Um… Well I or rather it finished short too. The research was done quicker than I thought it would and instead of taking… well a long time" he explained to her.

"Anyway I figured you could use some help, what with the experiment going wrong and all." He continued.

"Went wrong? How dare you say that any of my experiments go wrong! I am the greatest scientific genius in the galaxy, no UNIVERSE!" Washu snapped back at the poor student.

"Terribly sorry professor. I didn't mean to cause no insult. I thought the Masu experiment failed."

"My dear boy, my young daughter is very happy and healthy and is in her room at this very moment!"

The boy looked stunned for a second. It was an experiment not a girl. He always knew that Washu got attached to her dear experiments, but never in this case to call it a daughter. And did she say it has its own room?

"And Kagato… HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAYITS LITTLE WASHU?"

A sweat drop appeared behind Kagato's head as he remembered the red headed obsession with the name, being referred to as a child. Sighing he picked up his bag and began to exit the room.

"MUMMY!" A small voice was heard along with the padding of tiny feet. Suddenly a sup-space door opened and a small child, no bigger than Kagato's knee came bundling up to he mother begging to be picked up.

The girl was small, and looked as if she was only around the age of six. Long bangs covered the sides of her face and short but unusually spiky, much like Washu's hair going down to around her shoulders. She was wearing like a baby grow type suit in a light salmon colour.

Kagato's head turned at the sound of the girl and saw Washu cradle her up like a child.

"Mummy, who dis?" The little girl asked her mother as she pointed an accusing finger at Kagato. "He looks a bit scary"

Kagato began to blush a deep red as the child continued to point.

"Little Ryoko, this is Kagato he is my student." Washu introduced, bringing Ryoko's finger down into the tiny palm.

"And Kagato this is beloved little daughter Ryoko."

"Pleased to meet you" Kagato offered his hand to Ryoko as he came closer towards Washu who was holding Ryoko. She simply tried to hide herself away into her mother's chest not wanted to go anywhere near him.

Kagato grunted and mumered under his breath, 'brat'.

"Run along little Ryoko, go look for Rio-ohki" Washu softly ordered to her daughter and letting her down to the floor.

"Oh, wee-ohki!" Ryoko ran off into another sub-space portal to go look for her furry friend.

"You wanted to talk I can see" Washu spoke quietly unless certain small acute ears were listening.

**RYOKO STOP LISTENING! **

**But mummmyyyy!**

**Go find Rio-ohki now!**

**Fine**! The link was cut off.

Sighing Washu turned her attention back to Kagato, who was stood with the most utter look of shock of his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked inquisitively, with a look of concern on her face. "Do I need to run some tests again?"

He was snapped back down to earth. "Oh no! I'm fine pro- I mean little Washu!"

Kagato continued. "I thought the Masu would grow to the age of around seventeen years of age not six. I thought it would-"

He was cut off by Washu smiling mischievously. "Well Kagato, I reversed the matter and the Masu so they would fuse and create a proper human at the age of sixteen, yes. Ryoko was born a woman but I reversed her age a little so that she would have a proper childhood and live as a regular girl."

"I see. And those red gems are regular too?"

"Ah! You're very watchful aren't you? Have you an interest in them hm?" He hoped she was joking…

In the next few days the child began to become more and more inquisitive with them big golden cat like eyes. She was always running around the sector A of the academy causing havoc. Years began to pass and Kagato and Washu.

Ryoko became a young lady and soon a young woman. As she passed her seventeenth birthday, she received the power to be able to transform for a child form into adult form which was her current state.

She would usually stay in her child form as she preferred to cause more mischief than good.

"Ok, wee-ohki! We have 30 seconds and counting are you ready?"

**Yeah! **

**Here we go! **

Singing the music to her favourite film Mission: Possible she turned her head around the kitchen door frame and snuck round it with her little companion and gently floated towards the fridge.

Dun, dun, dun, dun, der, di, der, did dum. Dun, dun, dun, dun, der, di, der, did dum.

Landing gently, because she knew her mother would have put sensors around the fridge. She carefully opened the fridge door and put her tiny hands in and reaching up to a bottle of Sake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" A loud male voice sounded at the other end of the kitchen.

The little girl squealed and dropped the bottle of sake on her floor. In quick reactions Rio-ohki jumped off her mistresses head and caught the bottle with her paws. She was brown with long fluffy ears. Half rabbit half cat! What a compination.

"Nothing…" The girl said rubbing her feet together in shame.

"Didn't seem like it! Come on! Out with it" Kagato grabbed her by her collar.

"GET OFF ME YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!" Ryoko transformed into her adult form and as she grew her feet touched the ground. A ball of glowing, concentrated energy began to form in her hands as an orange ball and fired it straight at him.

He soared through the air, over the counter and past the cupboard before finally hitting his head hard on the wall and slumped down onto the floor.

A treacle of blood ran down his nose and onto his jacket. He lay there. His eyes half closed.

What had she done?

A/n: Ok! Finally done! Woohoo!

Please read and review and I thank you for all the great reviews I've already got! please keep looking back for more!


	4. Lies lie underneath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi sagas, if I did I wouldn't be writing this… I'd make it a movie! But the story is mine so back off!

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay, I don't always time to update all the time. Anyway enjoy this chapter! And I will update as quick as I can!

Again thank you for all the awesome reviews there a great help! Please keep reviewing!

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Washu's creation:**

Chapter 4: Lies lie underneath

Blood trickled down his nose, passing his mouth as it flowed do down his face. His eyes slammed shut and he lye limply against the counter of the sup-space kitchen. Blood splattered the wall and the table top.

'God what have I done?'

Ryoko stood ridged against the fridge, leaning on it for support, her eyes wide with fear as stood a gazed at he unconscious man

"Ryoko!" A small voice was heard from somewhere around the house.

"Umm… er… Yeah?" Ryoko replied.

"What's that racket! I'm trying work!" Washu shouted

"Err.."

'Think fast idiot!' Ryoko thought to herself

" The T.V!" A sweat drop appeared behind he head. 'Please believe me!'

" Well turn it down! I can here it from my inter dimensional lab"

'Phew!'

"Okay" Ryoko said.

She looked round only to see the sight of Kagato bleeding on the back of the counter. An devious smile cracked on her face and she began to plot her revenge. This did not last long though as a certain 'mother's' voice in her head.

**Ryoko what are you up to?**

**NOTHING!**

**You're snappy! What have you done?**

**Nothing honest**! She gently twisted her fingers at the bottom of her back

**Well whatever you are up to finish it soon. Dr. Lumic von hasseljurg, you know that earthling professor, he wants to examine you about your masu effect since Thursday when we edited the frequency of your hearing.**

**Yeah it still hurts. But do I have to? I hate them metal tables, and it's either too light or too dark.**

**No buts!**

**Bu-**

**NO BUTS! YOU HAVE TO GO! **

**Seri-**

**Yes! It won't be that bad…**

**Da-**

**LANGUAGE!**

**Ugh!**

And with that Ryoko closed the link between her and Washu.

'Mothers…'

'Now then what to do with you' Ryoko thought as she stared at the unconscious Kagato still laid on the kitchen floor.

She roughly picked him up from under the arms and dragged him to a bathroom and cleaned the blood from his face and body.

'EWW! This is disgusting! Why me!'

She scrubbed his face and his arms and where he bled carefully healing them with her powers

'God does he ever wash! Err no!'

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

His eyes flickered as the blackness began to fade. He saw a young, blurry but recognisable with those short spiky cyan hair and beautiful golden eyes. She gasped back as she saw his eyes open and stared at him with those amazing golden eyes.

Then it dawned on him that she was caring for him, that her gems had the power of self healing. 'Yes, that will be very interesting to watch if my plan succeeds'

His eyes fell shut once again as he saw Ryoko carefully lift him up.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Ryoko silently teleported as quietly as she could as long as not to disturb her mum who was busily working on a plan to kill Dr. Clay.

She giggled slightly at the thought of that octopus head screaming for his life as Washu unleashed one of her mad plots.

Ryoko gently put him down on a bed and silently walked out of the room.

' I forgot! The exam! Oh my god mums goanna kill me!'

"Don't leave just yet" A familiar voice said. Kagato got up from the bed and walked over to Ryoko who was halfway towards the door.

He grabbed he frail body and pulled her close against his chest. He looked into her eyes and grinned evi to see that her eyes were wide with fear, pure fear of what he was about to do to her,. She gazed at him with her worried golden eyes and he felt lust.

'Yes it will all go exactly to my advantage now'

He shook her violently enough to terrify her into not saying anything and not enough to properly harm her. After all Washu would have his head! Literally…

Throwing her to the floor he heard muffled sobs as poor Ryoko was face down on the floor and crying lightly in fear.

Turning his head he bent down towards her and whispered in her left ear.

"Tell anyone about this and you will most certainly feel more than that"

Her eyes widened as he left her level and slowly walked out the door.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

After a few moments Ryoko lifted herself up and ran as fast as she could to Washu and probably the other professors waiting for her. Still horrified about the scene that kept replaying in her mind she bolted through the house and into Washu's lab.

"Your late!"

Washu and the other professors stood randomly around the lab each professor looking at a different part of the lab. They all wore white jackets and observed Ryoko as she entered the lab, panting for breath, her green and pink science academy uniform a bit wet from the sweat from the running. Washu had banned Ryoko from dangerous flying around the house.

"But -" Ryoko said , but suddenly stopping realising the words what Kagato had said to her.

"Whatever, go on hop on." Washu said sighed as she pointed to a metal table.

"Ugh!" Ryoko muttered before receiving a hard slap on the back of her shoulder. "huh?"

"I'm not in the mood, showing me up in front of these people what do you think you were doing Ryoko?" Washu questioned her daughter in a very serious matter.

Ryoko climbed onto the table as metal straps began to wind round her wrists and ankles and her clothes phased into nothing more than a brown tube top and some underwear. She was used to this however and soon became interested in a hovering machine that floated high above her head on another floor of the science academy.

"Right Ryoko. We are going to access your memory first just as a routine check up to see everything works. Alright?" A jet black scientist who she assumed was that earthling scientist Washu was on about earlier. She wasn't even going to think what his name was.

Realisation hit her, and it hit hard as she realised that accessing her memory would tell them about what Kagato did earlier.

'Oh god please no'

"NO!" She screamed at the scientist as he began to access her memory.

'no no no no!' she pleaded inside her head.

It was too late.

All the scientist stood silently as they gazed up at the screen displaying Ryoko's memories.

"Ryoko… What happened" The red headed scientist Washu gently picked up her daughter from the table.

Tears silently fell down past her cyan bangs and flowed down her face. She transformed into her child form and her mum picked her up and cuddled her gently coo-ing her softly.

One word went through Washu's mind 'Kagato…'

An: WOW! This took a while lol! hope you enjoyed it!

AN: Yay! finally done! Hope you enjoyed it! It took awhile. Don't forget to review


	5. Arguments, Fights and Danger

Disclaimer: You've heard it before...

Summary: How did Washu create Ryoko? What happens to Ryoko when Kagato kidnapped her? How will the others think? R&R

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait of the release of this chapter. I'll try and finish the story as quickly as possible but please don't flame me :) Anyway in the last chapter Ryoko had been threatened by Kagato, then Washu ran tests as a routine check accessing her memory... well yes you guessed it she found out about the threat! (long story short hehe! ')

Thank you: Everyone who has read and reviewed my story! It's a great help!

Anyway on with the show!

Washu's Creation: Chapter 5: Arguments, Fights and Danger

As the rest of the scientists stood gazing at the pair of mother and daughter, the jet black haired scientist came forward as addressed Washu.

"Professor?" He asked nervously, not knowing the outcome of his questioning.

She lifted her head from the mane of short, silky cyan spikes and the scientist saw that they were red raw.

'She's deeply hurt' He thought 'Well, no...'

Shifting his position slightly he began his question.

"P-professo-o-r?" He stuttered. She looked at him at deep emerald eyes making his stomach turn unnaturally. "Who was that man?"

Ryoko fell silent, her sobs muffled slightly.

"That man? His name is Kagato, my assistant"

"But, Kagato? Isn't he the clone of Naja, the original mass development project."

"That is correct" Washu said. "He is my assistant, since Naja passed away..."

"I see" He said as he adjusted his half moon glasses

Washu looked back at her daughter who was snuggled in her arms, the top of her cyan her brushing against her mothers chin.

He sat up from his chair, excited that his plan was going swiftly and smoothly. His yellow and red eyes darted around the room looking for signs of the red head bursting in at any moment wanted an explanation.

'Nope...' Kagato thought as he strode across the room with dark grey metallic walls and an even darker grey 'Any second now.'

As night fell Washu sat in Ryoko's room, Ryoko laid in her futon her head laid against the pillow, her golden eyes half closed, wondering, what was her mother going to say?

She hoped Washu would kill him. Hate him, her mind told her.

"...Mum?"

"Yes love?" She replied.

"What are you going to do?" Ryoko asked ask her mum gently moved a cyan bang that sat on top her eye. Washu returned a sad look and stroked Ryoko's cheek once more.

"Sleep, little Ryoko"

"BUT!" Ryoko blurted aloud. How could she peacefully sleep when her mother was arguing with a SOB about 20 yards away!? "

"Go to sleep" Washu said gently but firmly.

Ryoko instantly knew her mother's commanding tone and squeezed her golden orbs shut. Washu got up off the floor and strode proudly towards the door.

Automatically the door opened and she stepped through taking one last look at her huddled daughter, pretending to sleep.

**I mean it!**

**Bu-**

**No buts Ryoko this is serious**

**It would be...**

**I HEARD THAT, PRINCESS**

"DON'T CALL ME THAT _MUM"_ Ryoko spat at her mother. She hated being called a princess. Princess's were stuck up and spoilt. At least the ones she knew.

When Ryoko was younger she had met with the first princess of Juria. Washu had had a meeting at the Holy Council of Juria and she had to attend seen as their was no babysitter. She had sat in the small room outside the hall were the council were meeting.

"Why should I play with the artificial scum!" Ryoko had heard the princess calling from the hall. Out of pure rage, for being called artificial scum and a hint of curiosity she pushed the giant gold doors open and activated her energy sabre.

"OI! How do you get off calling me artificial scum!" She yelled down the hall.

The Blue haired girl turned round and smiled at Ryoko, who was stood in a attacking position at the end of the hallway. A tall guard stood next to Neka in a blue jurian uniform.

"Firstly, Are you Ryoko? Secondly you address me buy 'princess'. I am Neka, daughter of the Jurian Emperor, Tenku III" Neka's smile turned sour as she replied to the 'artificial scum'.

"You better believe it sunshine" Ryoko taunted back.

"Ah! Yes Lady Washu's _thing?_" She snapped back. "Princess if you don't mind Miss Ryoko"

"I'm not a thing! I don't care if your a princess, you can't treat me like dirt" A hurt Ryoko cried.

Ryoko was very sensitive at that time, especially at been called a '_thing'_. Kagato called her a thing. Her mother's assistants always treated as an experiment, like she didn't have feelings... It's just not fair!

"It's just not fair!!" Ryoko screamed as loud as she could and ran back threw the golden doors, away from the horrible princess.

"Azaka? Who or_ what _was that?" Neka questioned the guard

"Ryoko, Daughter and creation of Lady Washu. I'd say she is a bit older than you Princess"

"Ryoko? Hmmm..." Neka pondered.

Ryoko had hated princesses after that. She had hid in the royal nursery. There were massive trees there and she felt so peaceful.

Everything was calm. That strange feeling you get when you think no-one can find you where ever you hid.

It was good then. About 6 hours later a guard walked into the nursery accompanied by Washu and a very very official person. Ryoko couldn't remember much after that. It was so long ago.

Laid there, Ryoko couldn't sleep. What is her mum going to do to Kagato? More likely, what is Kagato going to do to mum?

**Mum? **No reply...

**Are you there? **Still, nothing...

No, she couldn't take it anymore. She clambered out of her bed, and out of the door. Running down what seemed to be miles and miles of corridors of the Galactic Science Academy as fast as her agile legs could carry her. Her night dress was lilac and had a picture of a giant Washu head. Typical.

She made it to the entrance of Kagato's room and just before her hand hit the enter keypad she heard a painful scream.

Louder than she'd ever heard. It was unfamiliar to her. Someone must be in serious trouble there.

As fast as she could she typed the 4-digit code into the panel on the side. The door whooshed open and she saw the most horrific sight she would never forget. Washu, her mother, her creator was being encased in a giant crystal.

To the side she could she Kagato with a vicious smile across his face. His palm was open was and pointing at Washu.

Another glance at Washu, she saw that it didn't look like her mother. She seemed older. Her clothes were the same.

Her hair was longer. But her futures were a lot more mature. Something she had never seen before.

"MUM!" She shouted when out of shock. She lepta over to the crystal, now fully encasing Washu.

Suddenly Ryoko was forced back with an incredible, invisible force. She crashed along the floor and smacked into a wall.

Opening her eyes as best she could she saw Kagato lean over her and hold out his hand to her. Her mind clouded and she couldn't think but to give him her hand.

**No don't please... I won't. You son of a bitch... Leave me alone**

"Come Ryoko" He commanded in a tone that demanded authority.

She couldn't stop! She was moving towards him. Like her body wasn't part of her brain.

**What's going on?**

"Come! Soja!"

The last thing Ryoko heard was a loud sound of rockets from a space ship and a teleported shimmer.

**No! **

Authors Notes: Done! Phew!

Neka, is a character I made up to be the princess in that Era. Aeka wouldn't have been born yet you see so it wouldn't make sense.

Thanks for reading and I will try to update when I can. Review please!

xxx


End file.
